csifandomcom-20200225-history
Cold Reveal
Cold Reveal is the twenty-second episode in season three of . Synopsis Stella becomes a murder suspect in a Philadelphia cold case when Detective Scotty Valens visits the lab and tells her that her DNA matches the evidence. Meanwhile, Mac's career is jeopardized when an internal investigation is opened against him. This episode makes a crossover with the CBS's series . Plot We open the show with an angel surrounded by white light saying "you have to stop them" her face is bruised she has blond curly hair. Two alter boys are busy running around the church one of them spots the dead body. We see Detective Don Flack and Detective Mac Taylor examine the body for the moment very little is known about the victim including the name. That Detective Flack informs Detective Taylor that there are no police reports or traffic reports of seeing the victim fall through the stained glass window. Both detectives think this one is weird. Mac determines that all the angel had left were wings and a prayer. The medical examiner begins removing the angel's wings and harness to begin the autopsy. The medical examiner notices something rather odd there is a video camera in the victim's chest. The autopsy also determines that the victim's neck was broken in two places causing him to already be dead when he fell through the stain glass window. Damage control is already being done to save Mac Taylor job with the New York police. The inspector and the chief of detectives are busy telling the press that Mac Taylor didn't have a vendetta against Clay Dobson just a passion for justice. The inspector and chief of detectives determin that for now the investigation into detective Taylor's involvement with clay Dobson was thorough. The press as usual reminds the chief of detectives and the inspector that clay Dobson killed at least two woman. In his office Mac is busy watching the press conference on television when Detective Valens from Philadelphia drops by to tell him they got a hit in the database the hit was from a female it turns out that Stella is somehow connected to a ten year old murder case. Mac tells Stella that her DNA was connected to a ten year old murder case which she says was impossible. He then tells her it happened when Adam gave her the PCR test and then figures it must have happened when he set down the secondary sample down on the counter and a lab tech could have picked up the sample. Scotty begins showing Stella photographs of the evidence and treats her like a suspect because he is convinced she may have killed a woman ten years ago. Stella is bounded determined to help in the investigation because of a New York connection that he hasn't picked up on. Stella also asks to see the case file. The Philadelphia detective believes she's hiding that something. Stella tells the detective that she doesn't know anything about the case other than what she's already been told and she isn't hiding anything. Danny defends Stella and tells the detective that if she said she didn't know she didn't know. Danny asks Stella what the problem is unfortunately Stella doesn't know. Scotty gives Stella and Danny some background information. There was no missing persons report filed and the case took place in Philadelphia March 1997. The coat had three cuts in it. There was some male DNA and Stella's as well. The cases file that states that there was neoprene iridescent white paint Vaseline that were in a piece of art Stella read about in the paper. Danny goes to look through archives for a picture. Sheldon and Mac or walking together and Sheldon shows Mac a picture of the ropes that were cut suggesting that the angel was sabotaged. Lindsay tells them that there is some video that she pulled from the camera that shows Toby Finch cutting the cord himself. Mac tells Lindsay and Danny at that the only crime committed that was misguided ambition. Lindsay tells Mac and Sheldon that she found the video posted on an Internet daredevil web site requesting the most outrageous videos. Danny was able to find some undeveloped film that Erin Yates had taken when Stella graduated from the police academy. But the three of them wonder why from film was never developed. As they begin developing the film they know it's the same guy in all of the pictures they looked at. While Stella is waiting for her picture to develop she gets very quiet and suddenly sees herself in the photo in uniform. Danny wonders if Stella is OK but she isn't Scotty the Philadelphia detective looks at the photograph and tells Stella that she is in the photograph. Detective Valens is upset because he isn't getting anywhere with the case. He feels Stella may be hiding something. He agreed to look over the fact that Stella was a cop. Now he wants to solve the case his way. Danny sticks up or Stella by telling him she didn't know anything. Sheldon, Lindsay, and Adam are busy trying to figure out the exactly that where the angel fell through the church by using trigonometry and video footage to see if they can pinpoint the exact spot as to where he fell. As they do that Mac suggests that roof was possibly repaved and hadn't cooled yet. Mac says all rooftops don't have the same asphalt mixture. Detective Taylor is busy flying above New York that and tells Detective Flack to get access to the Chase Whitley building. The inspector tells Mac about the internal investigation that will be taking place through the police department. Mac feels that the inspector and the chief of detectives gave into media pressure to begin the investigation. Mac feels the investigation is going on because no one will be there when the hearing begins. Danny finds an address for Marilyn Bennett who owns a Foster home and is able to recognize Stella in a photograph but doesn't know where her husband Garth Bennett is. Detective Valens tells Stella about Marilyn Bennett and realizes that they made a pact when they were little and because of a locket that Marilyn had. Stella suddenly realizes that it was how DNA ended up in the database causing Philadelphia police to think she was connected to a ten year old case. Detective Valens is angry at Stella for not recognizing the locket. Mac goes to the chief of detectives asking him to stop the internal investigation against him. Mr. Sinclair decides to continue with the investigation thinking that there was some foul play in the death of clay Dobson. Mr. Sinclair feels that there are more questions that need to be asked. Mac feels that all the questions have been asked. Mac feels that he could be dismissed because of the media pressure of the case. He however intends to give the police department a battle they won't soon forget. Sheldon is on the roof taking pictures of it and measuring where the ropes were and uses his cell phone to take the pictures. Adam is busy and listening to "Holding My Light" on his cellophane and Sheldon requests a picture of the angel taking flight. Detectives Taylor and Flack are on top of the roof listing to Sheldon explaining exactly where the ropes were on the buildings he also notices what looked to be a woman's heel print on the roof. Detective Taylor tells Sheldon to run with it. Detective Flack reminds Mac that when the hearing begins he will have to answer questions about exactly what he saw that night. Mac believes that this is nothing but a political show. Detective Flack however reminds him that the media is soaking up the story and that when the time comes his answers as to what happened may not be good enough to clear him of wrongdoing. We see a flashback to Clay Dobson running onto the roof Mac calling Clay Dobson's name and the giving the order to drop to his knees. Dobson mentions the he wants his victims to look in his eyes and that he doesn't have a gun Mac puts his gun in the holster. Mac and Dobson fight on the roof Mac gets the handcuffs and puts them on Dobson's wrists Dobson kicks Mac. Mac tries to catch Clay before he falls. Clay Dobson walks backwards with a nasty smile on his face and suddenly falls off the roof. Mac stands alone on the roof lost in thought and then leaves. Flack interviews T.J. and tells him they have evidence that shows that he could have cut that led to his friend's death. T.J. however says if he didn't have anything to do with cutting this cords all he did was put the video on the daredevil web site hoping to get his friend the celebrity status he wanted. Detective Flack asks about his girlfriend and if she might have wanted to cut the cords as well. Detective Flack believes that the video that on the web site seemed like a winner to him. Detective Taylor doesn't believe T.J. Cut the cords someone else did there just not sure who yet they will need to look through the rest of the footage to see if they can find out who did it. As a peace offering between Stella and Detective Valens he has the case file and a box brought up from Philadelphia he lets Stella take the lead in the case just the way she likes it. Stella recognizes a pattern from the photos show to her earlier which she didn't recognize there is a certain pattern found on the stockings that take her and Detective Valens back to the theater where Stella once watched movies as a little girl. Stella and Detective Valens believe someone was murdered in that room. The person that was murdered in that room was someone that was interviewed earlier. Danny shows Marilyn a picture of her fingerprint on the church wall she cleaned up the crime scene Danny wonders if seeing Mindy and Garth together caused her to kill them. She tells Danny she didn't kill them. Danny tells her that when they match her fingerprint to clothes she dumped on the turnpike it will prove she killed them. Detective Valens comes in to listen to some findings Stella found the evidence found on the blood spatter was male but they aren't sure if it is Garth's DNA or someone else's. They both rule out Marilyn because the clothes weren't and the DNA wasn't hers. They think that it might be Victoria Page's DNA. Detective Valens says he hates doing cold cases because they bring up past. He tells her to take care of herself and to keep him posted on the case. Stella tells him she will do that they part company. Lindsay is showing Mac footage of Toby cutting the cords thinking that the chords themselves will snap but the weight of the cords held. Mac believes the only crime committed was misdirected ambition. Stella goes to meet Victoria Page who protected her from somebody when she was a little girl. Stella learns that Victoria was mistreated. Stella won't come to arrest her with her badge until the next day. Stella figures that the hell they both suffered was chosen for them. Mac is walking down the street probably headed home after a long day at work a man calls his name and claims that he took his daughter from him and believes Mac killed Clay Dobson. Mac desperately tries to reassure him that he didn't take his daughter from him and innocent people are on the street and they don't deserve to be shot. Mac holds a grieving father in his arms while still thinking about what happened on the routing and whether he could have stopped Clay Dobson before he fell off the roof. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Mykelti Williamson as Chief Brigham Sinclair *Danny Pino as Det. Scotty Valens *Joey Lawrence as Clay Dobson *Carmen Argenziano as Stanton Gerrard *Baelyn Neff as Jessica Simms *Annika Peterson as Mindy Sanchez *Sandra Nelson as Marilyn Bennett *Mel Fair as Reporter #1 *Ijeoma Njaka as Reporter #2 *Miles Williams as Alter Boy #1 *Brian D' Addario as Alter Boy #2 *Caitlin Elizabeth Baunoch as Mindy Sanchez *Brenna Radding as Stella Bonasera *Casey Adams (II) as Toby Finch *John Patrick Amedori as T.J. Lindmark *Bruce Nozick as Gene Hartley Notes *Stella graduated the police academy in 1997. However, in the episode ''American Dreamers'' Stella mentions to Mac that she was working narcotics in 1994. Trivia *During the fight scene that takes place in the projectionist's booth at the end of the episode, the sound track in the background is that from Mission to Mars which also starred Gary Sinise. *John Patrick Amedori, who plays T.J. Lindmark, also appears in the episode ''Count Me Out''. *Brenna Radding, who plays an eight year old Stella, will retake the same role two seasons afterwards in the episode ''Grounds For Deception''. See Also Category:New York Episodes Category:NY Season 3